Amy the Bachorlette
by Jun-Amy196
Summary: A fanfiction that I was writing for DangerousRockstar. Go to her profile for the summary.


Amy the Bachorlette

Hey guys this is Jun-Amy196 here, back with another fanfic. This here is the fanfic I wrote for DangerousRockstar. Reading it I realised that there were serious mistakes here so I decided to redo it. The following characters and locations mentioned in this fanfic all belong to the Sega crew. All copyrights go to Sega. Enjoy!

It was a pleasant day in Station Square, with the sun blazing hot and the cooling breeze of the wind here and there. The great weather was tempting people in their work places, such as offices and hospitals, to run outside and have fun while the weather was good. In the park crowds of people, who weren't working were enjoying themselves making use of the day.

Well the day seemed ok but to me it was like as if those people were rubbing it in my face, showing me how happy they were, while I sat on a bench feeling like someone had died. Which to me was exactly what I felt, a deep aching in my chest where my heart is, my lungs seemed crushed and my throat seemed tight, like I had just swallowed a rock and my eyes feeling wet with unshed tears. I had sat there for a few minutes just staring at those people's faces before seeing them had become unbearable. If you want to know why I'm feeling so miserable then I'll tell you…

_Flashback _

_I had begun the day with a huge smile on my face. After eating a wholesome breakfast, who wouldn't? After choosing my outfit; which consisted of my infamous red dress, boots and headband, I had started on my quest of finding my love Sonic the Hedgehog. _

_I first started off to see if he was having his breakfast, which was usually chilli hotdogs. After making my way down town and seeing that he wasn't at his favourite hotdog stall scuffing down hotdogs I concluded he would be at Tails place in the Mystic Ruins. _

_I hopped on the train that was headed to the Mystic Ruins and sat down, trying not to stare at this funny looking man who was seated opposite me. I couldn't stop the excitement I felt throughout my body with the thought that I was going to see Sonic soon. I was practically jumping in my seat which made me look like a complete weirdo but who cares? As long as I got to see my darling Sonic then I don't give a damn about anyone else's opinion. _

_As the train reached the station I jolted out of my seat and dashed to the door, impatient to get off the train. I must have looked completely rude for I hadn't let the people in front of me go first and sort of budged them out of the way to get to the door. As I looked back to see if I had hurt anyone while rushing to the door, the doors opened and I was shoved forward as the people behind me hurried to the platform. _

_I half-fell, half-jumped onto the platform, my arms flailing about, a squeal leaving my lips as I tried to find my balance. When I thought I wouldn't fall I straightened myself up to see that almost everyone on the platform was staring at me. I brushed my jacket: replaced my headband: cleared my throat and head held high, like as if nothing happened, calmly walked off ignoring the stares. _

_After walking for a few minutes I reached the entrance to the Mystic Ruins. Other than coming here to see Tails and Sonic, I come here to think about stuff. Like for instance I think about how the world is changing constantly that we're left with little time to adapt. I think about the things that all worry us, like death and growing old. I think about things that make me happy such as the new born relationship between Knuckles and Rouge after they stubbornly admitted to each other that they had feelings. They still argued but now it always had a loving tone to it. And I think about the feelings Cream has for Tails. Cream has liked Tails for a long time but she's too shy and scared that he might not have the same feelings for her. No matter how many times I told her that he has the same feelings she would hush me and say that she would tell in her own time. _

_I was worried that by the time she was ready to tell he would be with someone else but I wasn't going to force her into doing anything. While I was thinking about these things I hadn't noticed that I was in front of Tails's house. I guess I've been here almost every day that I could pretty much walk here with my eyes closed. I resisted pounding on the old, oak door and a few moments later there stood Tails. Tails was a fox with light yellow fur and sapphire blue eyes. The unique thing about him is that he has two tails, hence the name Tails, which he can use to fly. He might not seem like it at first but Tails is actually quite clever, one of the cleverest on the planet despite his young age. _

_And he puts his brilliant mind to use by creating machinery marvels like for instance the Tornado X a sort of plane that he made entirely by himself, without the help of an engineer. It seemed as if he knew how to make the plane, which parts needed to be put together. It was almost like as if the metal spoke to him, telling him how to do this and that. Since then he's been sought after for his marvellous inventions, companies asking him to help them model the latest gadgets. _

"_Hi Amy" "Hi Tails" "You looking for Sonic?" "Of course. You know me too well. This time I might be able to get Sonic to go on a date with me". A look passed over in his eyes that confused me. Guilt mixed in with sympathy. What was he feeling guilty for? I wondered to myself before snapping out of it to listen to what Tails had to say. "Amy I don't think today is a good day. Why don't you look for him tomorrow?"_

_It was weird of him to suggest that when usually he would just tell me where he went. Especially when he knew how determined I was when it came to making Sonic my boyfriend. "Of course not Tails! You never know today might be the day that I, Amy Rose, will finally make Sonic the Hedgehog my boyfriend. And just think in a few years' time we will be married, where we can grow old together, and live in a beautiful house with our children and grand-children. Won't that be wonderful?" I said, a dreamy sigh escaping my lips at the thought of my hopes coming true. _

_He offered me a humourless laugh before he suggested that I try the town exchange. Saying my thanks and my goodbyes I went my way, noting that look of pity and guilt that was in his eyes again. I tucked it away in my mind to analyse later on in the day. _

_I dashed around the town exchange, peeked in all the stores that he usually visits before being forced outside by the store-owner for messing up the racks. Who cares about their stupid racks?! As soon as I find Sonic, I will get him to go on a date with me. To me that's more important. _

_I left the town exchange, feeling slightly dejected at the fact that I could not find Sonic. I was walking down some random street, having no clue as to how I got there, when I saw something blue come out from a house. I froze, surprise and shock freezing me in place. The blue thing looked like Sonic from a distance and when I took a few more steps, I realised that it was him. I was about to call out to him when a brown chipmunk with red hair joined him outside the house, a bright smile on her face and in her bright blue eyes. _

_Fury rose up in me when I realised who she was. Sally Acorn this is the last time you ever steal Sonic from me, I thought heatedly and I was about to rush up to them when Sonic pulled Sally into a kiss with his hands on her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. _

_It was a light peck on the lips and when they drew apart they both lazily smiled at each other. "Thank you for dinner last night. I had a wonderful time" Sally said in a breathy whisper. "No thank you for agreeing to go with me. And I have to thank you for the coffee at your place and for allowing me to stay over" Sonic grinned at her widely. Sally giggled before saying "it's because I didn't want you to go yet." _

_I was surprised to hear all of this clearly, over the sound of my heart falling to the hard ground below and shattering into a million pieces. Hot tears trialled down my cheeks as my throat constricted itself and my chest grew painful with a burning ache. Sobs of sadness were trying to escape but I held firm, not wanting them to notice me like this. They both dived in for another kiss, this one full of passion and desire for the other. _

_The sight weakened my restraint to not let out a sob but a small one, full of agony, escaped my lips before I could stop it. They must have heard me for they both broke the contact to see who had made the noise, their eyes widening when they found me standing there. For a few seconds we stared at each other, their eyes full of shame and worry while mine were of hurt and rejection. _

_Having the need to run away before I really broke down in tears, I turned around and made a dash for it, sprinting away from the scene where my rejection had taken place. I ran and ran, uncaring of where I was going or the people around me so long as I didn't have to see the face of either Sonic or Sally. Eventually the ache in both my legs and lungs made me stop at the park, which is where I'm currently at…_

_End of flashback _

A few more tears escaped as I kept on turning over what I had seen in my mind. Why hadn't I seen this before? There was always something going on between Sonic and Sally and no matter how many times I pushed the subject aside, it bothered me at the back of my mind with its mere existence. I would catch the subtle glances, the careful touches and the calculated flirting but I didn't think much about it.

Rage rose up in me at my own stupidity, concerned about only myself and failing to see the bigger picture. I suddenly wanted to bang my head against the nearest tree bark but refrained from doing so because I didn't want to look like a weirdo.

_I'm an idiot_ I thought to myself, thinking about all those times when I had chased him all over Station Square just in the hope that he would return my affections. Why didn't I see that in chasing him I was literally chasing him away from the possibility that he could have had feelings for me? But then again who am I kidding? Even if I didn't chase him he would have probably developed feelings for Sally, would have chosen her over me.

Right then my future life flashed before my eyes, the one I had envisioned Sonic would be a part of. But instead of envisioning the big wedding I had wanted or the children and grandchildren I just envisioned myself alone, aging by myself, until the day I died. I clutched my head between my hands and howled out my horror. "No I don't want that to happen to me! I don't want to be forever alone! I need to find a boyfriend and soon!"

I ran out of the park, determined to find a boyfriend. I looked around me, inspecting all the men around me. "No to skinny. Bad fashion sense. What is he trying to do, eat the whole thing? Ew stop picking your nose! Seriously girl I think you could do better. Urgh why is it so hard to find a boyfriend?" I yelled out to the world, not bothered by the weird stares I received from those around me.

How could I find a boyfriend without driving him away like I did with Sonic? Other than chasing, I knew nothing about normal flirtation or the slow but worthwhile attempts at gaining that special someone's attention.

I knew that someone had to teach me about how to get a boyfriend without scaring him away with my stalker-ish habits_. But who will teach me how to flirt normally around boys_? I asked myself as I wondered down the street.

Ok so here's a new story for you guys. Sorry that I keep on uploading new stories instead of chapters but there is a load of stories I want to upload before continuing with the current ones. The updates of new chapters for my current ones maybe slow due to personal issues such as A-Levels and family life but I will try my best to continue on with the writing. Hope you enjoyed this and sorry if it was a bit rushed or there was something wrong with it. Thank you to those of you who have supported and read my fanfictions.


End file.
